Hetalian Drabbles
by Lazay Woman
Summary: This is a collection of different drabble stories involving different countries, particularly the Nordics. This is a little side-project to help with my writers block, but I hope you enjoy these odd tales. Each chapter has nothing to do with each other (except for a select few), so feel free to skip chapters! Ratings may vary, so we'll keep it on M just to be safe.
1. Nordic Shopping Adventures P1 (DenNor)

Pairing: DenNor

Rating: T for immature language and mild violence

Summary: The Nordic 5 go on a shopping trip in America. This is part 1, for I plan on a second part for this involving Iceland, Finland, and Sweden.

 **A Sexually Harassed Norway**

"Okay, everyone will meet back here in 3 hours. Anyone not here by then will be left behind." Norway said, unemotional mask on as he looked at the other Nordics.

Everyone nodded, excited to explore the place in America called a 'Shopping Center'. They had shopping centers, but none quite like this. It contained a single massive building with strange lights and names that nobody understood.

"Alright! Let's go Norge!" Denmark said with no restraint on his excitement and grabbed the unaffected Norwegian, dragging him into the nearest store called 'Wal-Mart', leaving the other Nordics to do their own exploring.

"Norge! The walls are see through!" Denny said in awe, letting go of Norway to place his hands wonderingly on the glass. "Is this magic, Norge?! IT IS SO COOL!"

"No, you idiot. That's glass." Irritated by the Danish, Norway grabbed Denmark by the collar and dragged him towards the sliding glass doors.

"NORGE! THE SEE THROUGH WALLS MOVED!" The Dane exclaimed, pulling Norway away from the 'magic moving wall' in a habit of protectiveness, watching in wonder as the door closed once away from them.

Norway glared in annoyance, pushing his leg out before snapping it back into the Dane's shin, probably breaking it from the impact.

"OOOOOOW! What was that for Norgey?" Denmark complained as he hopped on his still alright leg.

"For being an idiot. Now let's go before I break your other leg." Norway said as he took Denmark by the ear, pulling him forward.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Norge, I'm OW! Sorry! Le- OW!" Denny said as the Norwegian dragged him into the store.

Once inside, Norway let him go and, still rubbing his sore ear, looked around in wonder. "Norge! This place is freaking awesome! Oh my god Norge, look! Cool step thingys!"

Norway sighed in annoyance. "Just don't touch anything you idiot. Knowing you, you will get us both in troub- What the fuck did I just tell you?!" Norway exclaimed as he pulled Denny off of the shelves he began to climb.

"But Noooorgey! I wanna see what's up there! Something cool could be at the top and I'll miss it!" He wined as Norway began dragging Denny in the opposite direction Denmark wanted to go.

"We aren't here to make asses of ourselves. You are to look at the objects, but NOT touch. Got that Dane?"

"What? I couldn't hear you over your sexiness." Denny said with a wink, but stopped mid grin at the death glare Norway gave him. "Hehe... j-just kidding Norgey. I heard ya. No touching stuff. G-Got it."

Walking around the store, Denmark couldn't help but look around in wonder. "How much stuff can be in one place, eh Norge?"

Norway purposefully ignored him as he walked down an aisle. In it, the two Nordics could see an assortment of frozen foods placed neatly in shelved freezers.

Denmark was looking at the foods, wondering how much food can really be in one place, when something caught his eye. "Oh meh god, Norgey, look! It's icey cream! Can we get some? Please? Please?!"

Norge looked at the shelves of ice cream and stared at them in horror, remembering the time Iceland had a strange relationship with Sweden's fridge and Denmark almost eating the mysterious vanilla ice cream in the freezer.

Norway tried to reason that maybe he was mistaken, when he read one of the packages that said Icelandic Icys' (made in iceland), and snapped. "... WHAT THE FUCK DID AMERICA DO TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?!"

Denny looked at Norway in confusion. "Calm down Norge! What's wrong?" Denmark wasn't told what the ice cream in the freezer was. And I don't think Norge will ever tell him either.

Boiling with rage, Norge wanted to storm to where America was and show him what happens when you mess with his precious lillebror, but was stopped by Denmark tossing him a box of ice cream. "Can we pleeeeaaaaaassse get some?! I really wanna have some!"

The Norwegian was about to chuck it at Denmark's stupid smiling face for suggesting such a thing, when he saw on the package that it was artificial. As in not made with real stuff. "Fine. Just this once, so no asking for anything else. Got that Dane?"

Denmark looked at Norway in aw, a blissfully happy expression on his face as he practically skipped out of the aisle, a still grumbling Norway right behind him.

The Norwegian stopped to look at a shelf of liquorish, almost smiling at the reaction his little brother would have when giving them to him. (Hint: ALMOST. So, internally.) Thinking of it, he snapped out of his daydream when he dropped the box. Sighing, he bent down to pick it up.

"Hehe, nice view Norgey~" The Dane said, running an appreciative eye over it before slapping the Norwegian's ass.

Big. Mistake.

Feeling the rage boiling inside of Norway so much it was coming off in waves, Denmark slowly backed away. "Hehe... N-Norge? S-sorry about tha-"

Falcon punch into the shelf.

Fatality.

Norge looked at the Dane laid sprawled on the floor. Sighing again, he helped him up from the floor with an embarrassed and still pissed blush.

"Wow. Norgey, that was some ride. Don't think I wanna take it again though." He said, rubbing his head as he smiled sheepishly.

Norway sighed again at his stupidness, when a sign caught his eye. Reading it, he suddenly grabbed Denmark's sleeve, pulling him into the aisle.

"Wha-" Denmark began to ask, when suddenly he looked wide eyed at the filled shelves.

They were covered in Lego stuff.

"N-Norge... h-how did you-"

"I read the sign, idiot. Unlike you, I actually look well for stuff I like." He said, looking away.

"But Norge, you don't like Legos..." Denmark began, when suddenly the thought hit him. "N-No way... y-you brought me here... because _I do._."

"Don't get the wrong idea here. I just thought I would check all of the aisles. It just so happened to be this one-"

Norway's words caught in his throat when he saw Denmark staring at him, smiling warmly. "This is why I love ya so much Norgey."

Norway blushed at this, looking away to stare at a box of Lego's. "Like I said, don't be stupid." He muttered, glaring.

The Norwegian's eyes widened when he felt Denmark's arms wrap around him, hugging him from behind. "Love ya Norgey." He said, nuzzling his face in Norway's hair.

Norge sighed, muttering out "Idiot." But not pulling away.

When a few moments passed, Norway pulled out of the Dane's hug. "Let's go look through the rest of the store."

Denny smiled, happily following after his Norgey like a dog would his owner.

Denny is such a masochist.


	2. Everyone Grows Up Sometime (NorIce)

_Rated: T for mature content  
Shipping: NorIce_  
 _Summary: Iceland is upset and hurt by Norway_  


 **Everyone Grows Up Sometime  
**

"Onii-chan, look! The pretty colors are in the sky again!"

Norway smiled fondly down at the little Icelandic nation, affection swelling in his chest. "That's called an Aurora."

"A-Aurwarwa?" Iceland tried to say in his cute child voice, eyebrows furrowed in concentration to pronounce it right.

"Au-ror-a." Norway corrected gently.

"Au-rwr-a." Iceland tried again, pouting when it didn't come out right.

Norway ruffled the younger's hair, laughing. "It's okay, you'll get the hang of it someday."

Iceland frowned, saying with determination, "When I'm older, I'll say big words like that all the time!"

"I know you will, my Island." Norge smiled warmly, wrapping Iceland's cloak snuggly around him. "But remember, no matter how big you get, I'll always be your protective Big Brother."

"I wanna be bigger and stronger than you Onii-chan!" Little Iceland stated, hugging his older brother. "Then I can protect you!"

 _...That was 11 year ago._

The Icelandic sea was calm, gently curling in waves around their nation's feet in comfort.

"It didn't have to be this way, Norge."

The stoic nation, battered and bloody, looked at his little brother with eyes of defeat as he said nothing.

Drawing his sword, Iceland pointed it shakily at the Norwegian nation, eyes burning with unshed tears of anger and betrayal. "Why? Why couldn't you just trust me? I thought you were suppose to be on my side until the end."

Norway opened his mouth, but nothing but air came out, making Iceland laugh cruelly. "Ha. Guess I was wrong. I should have known it was one sided, since I was only your shadow anyway, right?"

Flinching, Norge's eyes looked tortured and his body shook, as if it took away his strength to just hold his tongue. A tongue that would beg for his little brother to forgive him, and a body that would take him into his arms and never let go.

Iceland watched the internal struggle for a few moments, waiting to see if he would say what was on his mind. When it became obvious Norway would say nothing, the younger nation exhaled deeply in tired sadness.

"I trusted you Norge. I _trusted_ you. And you go and do that... what am I to you anyway? An ally? An enemy? A brother? ...A lover?" With slight hesitance, Iceland added the last part with a feeling of bittersweetness as the aftertaste.

Norway was silent, not looking his brother in the eyes. Even the sea was quiet, waves calmly brushing against their feet and legs. It was as if everything had gone still to capture this one moment that would never be forgotten.

After a long pause of silence, the Norwegian said quietly, "You were all of it." Shaking, Norway's face twisted in pain as his facade of no emotion left him, showing his vulnerable emotional state. "Everything... you were everything to me."

"Yeah, everything. That's why you kept me locked up, like some kind of pet?" Iceland asked in bitterness. "...You have NO idea what it was like, being kept hidden in a room with no windows, doors with locks keeping me contained, nobody to talk to me or to tell me if you were even okay. You don't understand what it was like, not knowing if your own brother was alive or dead in the sea!"

Yelling did nothing to help Norway's guilt, but Iceland didn't care. He wanted to hurt his brother for thinking he could protect him with isolation. "Even worse... even worse, was that you did it out of _love. ..._ That hurt more than if you just hated me. I wish you had just killed me instead, get it over with from the start."

"Emi-"

"Save it Norge!" Iceland yelled, looking away to hide his tears of frustration, adding more quietly, "...Just leave me alone. I don't want to hear any more of your _lies._ "

Silence dragged on and an emotionally exhausted Iceland lowered his sword, turning around and walking away. He couldn't take seeing him anymore.

The waves that crashed against the land silenced any other sound, for if they didn't Iceland would have heard his brother run to him, scooping him into his arms to hold him tightly from behind.

"Norge, what are you-"

"I'm sorry Emil! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Nor-"

"It was selfish, I know. But I just couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt! Russia wanted your land, England wanted your waters, and so did other countries who followed suite. ...I couldn't let them touch you. I _wouldn't._ They would kill you, or worse."

Iceland tried to speak again, but was abruptly silenced by Norway again, who hardly ever talked this much in his life.

"...It's true, I wanted you all to myself. I love your land, and I love your people. But, please understand... I love you more." Smiling sadly, Norway let his arms fall to his sides, Iceland turning around to look at him again. "...you're not my little brother anymore, Emil. But you've always be my Island."

The Icelandic flinched at the nickname, it's been years since he was last called that. "...what do you want from me?"

"I want what you want. So tell me, what do you want?"

Another beat of silence and Iceland couldn't hold it in any longer. His shaking hand dropped his sword, tears running down his cheeks as he said brokenly, "I want to be with you forever." With that, he ran into Norway's open arms, sobbing like a child as he was held.

Norway embraced the Icelandic nation tightly against him, afraid that if he let go that his precious love would slip away again. "My Island. My sweet, sweet Island. I'll always be with you, no matter who tries to come between us. I give you my word." With that, the Norwegian dipped Iceland into a deep and passionate kiss, lips locked as though to seal this promise.

Breaking away from their shared kiss, Iceland said breathlessly, "If you break your promise, I'll kill you."

Smiling kindly, Norway kissed Iceland's forehead and murmured, "If that's the case, I'll never die by your hands. I'll stand by your side for eternity."


End file.
